


✴R • E • S • E • T✴

by mechanicalSavior



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Homestuck - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Undertale, My First Fanfic, Other, Pacifist Route, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader-Insert, Undertale Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalSavior/pseuds/mechanicalSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I told you, there was another way.</p><p>That you didn't have to see everyone die? That you can change the ending for the better?</p><p>What if you took the chance, the small chance to happiness? Would you regret it?</p><p>Or would you keep starting over. Just to fail over and over?</p><p>Undertale and Homestuck crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Say._

_What if I told you..._

_I knew some way to get you a better ending_

**It wasn't fair how this was turning out. It was suppose to be just some game. A silly and simple game. We were suppose to all connect on John's birthday and have fun with the Beta. How did it turn out this way?**

A short teenage girl watched the carnage from above, eyes widened with terror and disbelief. Her green pajama like God Tier clothes fluttered in wave after wave of dust filled air, wind stirred up from the fight she arrived late to. Short black hair obscured her vision momentarily; she desperately pushes it out of her way. A scream sounded with a loud shout. She turns her attention back downward, noticing a female body laying a bit away and a male body throwing themselves viciously at Lord English. The teen girl descended quickly to the orange clad body, sobbing as her sight became clearer.

_You have to trust me._

_You can CHANGE this._

_No more sadness..._

_No more pain..._

_Everyone will get the happy ending they deserve._

_Even you._

**He wasn't meant to be this hard. The trolls weren't meant to be dead. We were suppose to have second chances. How... why did it turn out this way?**

She cries, holding the blonde's body close, ignoring the blood still flowing from the gaping holes in Rose's chest. A bright flash forced her attention back to the battle, barely noticing the two bodies lying only meters away. She recognized them from her position. Jake and Dirk, magenta and grey. Tears slowly streak down her cheeks as a cry of pain came from nearby. Her dark green eyes, shiny from sadness, look up. Roxy was crying now, over a different body than the ones she noticed. The teen stands, face blanching out at the sight of who it was.

_But._

_In order to do this,_

_You have to be willing to forget._

_Forget EVERYONE._

_Forget EVERYTHING._

_You have to be willing to RESTART this world._

**My friends aren't suppose to be dying one by one. He shouldn't be dead, she shouldn't be crying. He shouldn't be laughing and we shouldn't be fighting. But... what more can we do?**

It was John. Birthday boy. The one Roxy LOVED. The one that brought everyone together for this. Jane laid next to him, eyes gouged out from her head it seemed. You slowly walk over to Roxy as she looks up. Pink eyes are glaring hard at the Lord of Time, set and filled with determination. She carefully places John's body down, closing his eyes and mumbling words before flying off to continue the fight with Dave and Jade.

_Can you do it?_

_Can you willingly start over,_

_Knowing that no one will remember?_

_Knowing that YOU won't remember?_

_Would you risk it all over again, just for a glimmer of happiness?_

**Why. Why did this happen? Dave went back, John went back. Now, it's unchangeable. I can't do anything to stop this. I saw it all happen. But I couldn't do A N Y T H I N G.... give me a chance to make it right**

She moves the bodies closer together before deciding to join in on the losing battle. She fights for what seemed to be hours. Then came the unthinkable. Jade, the one they all had thought had the best chance in this, was shot down. He caught her mid transporting, wrapping one large hand around the half not transported and another on the half moved. She was ripped in half before their very eyes. She was instantly known as KIA. Dave screamed and Roxy sobbed.

_I believe in you._

_Even if you're afraid._

_Or discouraged._

_I believe you can do it!_

_Stay DETERMINED!_

**Even if it was the slightest chance, I'd take it. I'm so scared; I don't want to lose any of them. Yet, there they go, their lights flickering out one by one. If the dream still goes as it is... I think... yeah... no one lives.**

Dave is brought down next, head ripped off from a swing of Lord English's cane. His gaze hauntingly peers up from the ground. Roxy stops all together now, curled up in a fetal position. Lord English throws Hato aside, rendering her motionless for the time being. She gasps for breath, glaring at his retreating figure. He makes his way over to Roxy and brings up his cane. Hato screams.

_It will be different this time._

_I promise you._

_Just one final thing to make everything right._

_All you have to do..._

**If I could have the chance. I would do it. All I would have to do...**

Hato stares numbly at Roxy's bleeding form. She crawls over, ignoring English. Roxy stares up, eyes tinted and shiny with unshed sadness. She smiles sadly up at Hato, weakly reaching for a pale hand. Hato complies, returning the sad smile with her own teared filled one.

_...is RESET._

"It's okay Roxy, I'll be right here. Think of a heaven Roxy..." Hato takes a breath, tears now streaming down her face steadily. "I'll count to fifteen and you'll be there, okay?" Roxy closes her eyes, and Hato starts counting.

"one." Roxy shakes. She isn't ready for this.

"Two..." A lump forms in her throat. She feels the grip on her hand tighten.

"Three" She doesn't want to go. A forced sob rips from her throat.

"Four..." She can't feel her legs anymore.

"Five..." She clutches Hato's hand, desperately hanging on.

"Six..." She shuts her eyes tighter, the sad smile wavering now. The numbness reaches her waist.

"Se-seven..." Hato's voice is getting fuzzy now.

"E-e... eight..." Hato crosses Roxy's arms, breath shaking furiously.

"N-nine..." Her voice cracked.

"T..." The numbness crawls up to Roxy's shoulders. Her breath becomes slow. Hato couldn't finish the number.

**...is Reset.**

"Eleven...." Roxy felt tears land on her cheek. She'd never known Hato to cry so much over something.

"tw-elve..." She could barely hear her now.

"Thirteen..."

"Fourteen..." Roxy sheds a lone tear as the numbness took over. Hato sobbed.

"F... Fifteen...." Gone.. She was gone. Now, only Hato remained. She sobbed and gently laid the empty vessel on the ground. A presence was made known behind her. She turned, gazing into Lord English's mad eyes. A hysterical laugh escaped her lips as he brought the scepter down. Then, all was black.

She laid in the darkness for what seemed like hours, before spotting something glowing. A button. It said RESET. There, Hato knew, is her chance. She reaches out for the button, determination set in her bones. She just had to...

...reset

**A/N**

**Hallooo Yeh new story #No regrets. Don't sue me, I don't own the idea of Homestuck nor Undertale just the story idea. Hey, comment down bellow, what you think. Please. I'm begging. Also, Hato, will become the reader. Pretty soon. As in, looks become (somewhat) the reader and so do name and shit. Yeah. Thank you so much for reading**

**Word Count: 1133**

 


	2. *1.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's simple really. You wake up... Right?

You wake up, gasping and sweating as if you'd just ran a marathon across the state. Your hands fly to your chest, frantically feeling to see if your heart was still beating. After making sure the traumatic experience was indeed a dream, you sigh. A shaking and pale (s/t) hand swiped across your forehead as you take deeper and calmer breaths. Slowly and surely, you calm from the nightmare, the same one that had been repeating in your sleep every night. You reach over to the green lamp on your bedside, flicking it on and casting a soft glow over the bedroom. You slowly sit up and stare at your still shaking hands, adrenaline still obviously flowing through your body.

"It's just a dream. Only a dream. Just a stupid dream," an unsteady voice mumbles, soothing you further. The dream, a strange one indeed, had felt so real to you, as if you were there, invisible and observing. As if you were the girl who lost every one of her friends. You've had the dream 28 times in a row now, nearly a month. And it always ended the same way.

You breathe deeply, a lot calmer now, but unable to go back to sleep. Every time you blinked, images of the dead teens flashed behind your eyelids. Sighing, you swing your legs over the side of the bed, rubbing away the rest of the drowsiness. Your feet whisper over the rug towards the bathroom with the intention of splashing water on your face. And making sure if you were really awake. The overhead light flickers on with a flick of the switch, revealing a pale face in the mirror.

It was strange seeing yourself like this, pale and weak from restless nights and stressful days. Dark bags grew under your (e/c) eyes and your normal kin was paler than ever. You splash your face with water, washing away grim and terrors still lurking on your skin. Clouded eyes studied the tired face once more before they forced themselves away. You dry your face and turn off the florescent lights. 

Feet sweep you into the kitchen and hands automatically began the routine of making tea. It was a new flavor this time, Golden Flower tea. Someone at the store, you remember dully, recommended it. 

"sure to get you a good nights rest." You can't recall the facial features, but you do remember a blue hoodie. You aren't sure why you remember that. The kettle whistles for your attention. You snap out of your thoughts, pouring a cup of hot water and adding the tea bag. Stirring in a spoonful of milk and an unhealthy helping of honey, you sip it. Muscles relax dramatically and thoughts clear. The dream is disappearing. You settle on the couch and turn on Netflix to your favorite anime. Time to forget. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were well in the second season of SAO when your laptop dinged. Your arms left the warmth of a comforter you wrapped around yourself after finishing the tea, goosebumps growing almost immediately. You curse the cold and unlock your trusty laptop. A glowing Pesterchum icon flashed at the bottom of your screen. It was your closest friend, Bella. She seemed to be spamming you at the moment.

**~cosmicWaters [CW] began pestering mechanicalSavior [MS]  at 3:45 am~~**

CW: Are you up yet?!

MS: i am now. what caused you to spam me so, of great and powerful while quite annoying friend of mine

CW: I got a new game I neeeeeeed you to play with me! Its so cooooooool!!! C:

MS: and this couldnt wait till morning?

CW: Get over here.

MS: fine fine. ima coming

CW: Be safe on the road! Don't need you to die on me! :P

**~mechanicalSavior [MS] ceased pestering cosmicWaters [CW] at 3:48 am~~**

You stretch, grabbing a hoodie thrown haphazardly on to the back of the couch. It's a green hoodie fading into black, recognized as Bella's. Sighing, you grab the keys to your motor bike, ignoring the helmet. She was only half a mile away, not long enough for you to get in any potential accident. 

The door slams shut behind you, wind closing it with your own body. You shiver violently and wrap the hoodie around you, letting the fleece shield you from the wind. Your bike rested in your drive, waiting patiently with a (f/c) and white paint job. Your feet bring you to the seat and swing over on their own accord. You settle comfortably and start the engine. Soon, you were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The music from your built in headset flowed through your ears. The helmet protected you from the harsh winter winds and small pieces of gravel from the road. You hum to the next song that comes on, bobbing your head slightly to the beat and from the lack of sleep.

_The world's a funeral, a room of ghosts_  
_No hint of movement, no sign of pulse_  
_Only an echo, just skin and bone_  
_They kick the chair but we, we help tie the rope_

Your vision darkens for a moment, the restless nights catching up for a moment. You can feel the bike move to the left a bit. Maybe if you just close your eyes for a moment... 

_You can have my heart..._

A loud honk disturbed you. Your eyes flash open only to be blinded once again by headlights. Your heart beat quickens as the truck honked again. You fumble a bit, vision darkening for a brief moment, then veer to the right. The truck soars by, hitting their own brakes. You zoom on, hearing the truck come to a hissing stop. The smell of copper briefly fills your nose before it clears again. That was close. 

_So come rain on my parade_  
_'Cause I wanna feel it_  
_Come shove me over the edge_  
_'Cause my head is in overdrive_  
_I'm sorry, but it's too late_  
_And it's not worth saving_  
_So come rain on my parade_  
_I think we're doomed_  
_I think we're doomed_  
_And now there is no way back_

You're determined to stay awake this time. Eyes stay alert as an ambulance and police cars zoom by. The sirens still ring in your ears as you recall your close call to an accident. That could have been you they were going for. You seriously need to remember to invest in a safer ride.

You must've made some kind of mistake  
I asked for death, but instead I'm awake  
The devil told me "No room for cheats"  
I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt

 A few minutes later, Bella's house came into view. You pull in, slowly stopping and removing your helmet. Hands rub at your tired eyes and zip up your borrowed hoodie. You leave the helmet on your bike, knowing it would be safe until morning. Feet carry you to the door step of your best friend's lovely abode, fist knocking automatically. You figured your body would be on overdrive. The door swings open and you catch yourself as a blur of black and blue hits you head on.

"You made it! Come in come in! I'm gonna grab a blanket and we'll start. You know where the computer room is~" You tiredly smile down at the yapping form of Bella. Her short black hair died blue at the tips swung animatedly and bright blue eyes twinkled excitedly. She was wearing a Happy onesie. You nod and smile.

"Rodger dodger Bell. Can you bring tea as well?" you ask politely. She snorts and straightens up, placing her paws (hands) on her hips. 

"What'd I say about bein proper 'round me?" You roll your eyes and she giggles before skipping off. The door closes behind you and you take off your shoes at the entrance. Humming the same tune to the song you were listening to, you tried to get the ringing sirens out of your head. For a moment, you swore you heard someone yell and smelt smoke. Your head shakes and the strange noise and smell disappears. Without realizing it, your feet carried you up to the computer, or gaming as Bella puts it, room. 

It was a nice set up. A flat screen hung on one side of the wall, bean bags facing it. An Xbox one console was set up with a PS4 and a Wii U. Nearby in a pile laid various older versions of consoles. A laptop was set in front of one bean bag. You train your (e/c) eyes onto the piece of technology, settling into the green bean bag. On the screen was a game. 

￼ **UNDERTALE**

"Undertale...?" You hum and click enter to start the game. Surprisingly, you didn't have to name your character. The screen flashed bright white before fading to black. You nearly throw the laptop away from you as green text flash on the screen.

**"H e l l o. (Y/n). I h a v e b e e n w a i t i n g f o r y o u."**

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry for the late chapter. I meant to update last week, but... school... AP classes.... yeah, hehe! I've got the whole story planned out though (:**

**Words: 1515**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you truely RESET?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N heyo nerdians! Uhh so. I typed this during the rodeo at my town haha. I'm turning 17 today.. Yay? But either way, I'll be updating within a week! But expect some slow updates :P
> 
> mechanicalSavior out ⚡
> 
> editor: Dancingwithinclouds

**Trigger warnings include, but are not limited to: #Cursing #Implied death #Implied possession**

**You have been warned**   
**Undertale does not belong to me**   
**Homestuck does not belong to me**   
**The reader belongs to me momentarily C:**

**Enjoy~**

"W-what the fuck?!" Hands blindly shove the laptop away, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. The screen fades away again before more text appears.

**No need to be afraid dear. You know me.**

You question the text in your mind. Who the hell did you know that could hack this well? No one! That was for sure. Your fingers reach for the keyboard, and type back.

_Who are you?!_

**Oh, you don't recognize me. I should have seen this coming. I'm the girl you see every night in your dreams. The one who died in the end.**

You feel anxiety creeping up on you a bit before calming down. It must be a prank set up by Bella, surely. Computers don't suddenly grow a conscious and talk back. This knowledge filled you with enough courage and determination to type back.

_Very funny Bell. I think you've scared me enough now, don't you?_

Instead of a confirmation or more words, a strange warbling beep came out. You listened closer, and your eyes widened. It was a laugh, electronic but a laugh never the less. Your fingers begin to shake.

**Oh my, silly (Y/n). Bella is gone to the hospital for an emergency. You know this. It's just you and me dear**.

You wanted to type how wrong she was, how she still was in the house, but you found yourself agreeing instead. Why, you didn't know. Instead, you willed yourself more courage.

_What's your name then? And why are you contacting me now of all times?_

**Oh silly me. You see, I need your help. You have a similar... How does one say... Eh, soul like me. You were the first to have dreams about me and my friends and continue to have them. I need you (Y/N).**

You feel yourself shaking once again. You wipe now sweaty palms onto the bean bag and begin typing.

_...help with what exactly?_

The electronic giggling came back. Then came an actual voice. It was static and not clear at all, yet it was there. And it sounded cold and calculating. You stare wide eyed and listen closely.

**"I'm afraid you need to come and see, (Y/n). Although, I do apologize for the trip."**

"What trip?" But your words fall on deaf electronic mics. The screen crackles for a moment before everything shuts off. You stare for a good minute before shaking your head. You definitely needed more sleep, preferably an actual nights rest.

Your hands went to close the laptop, but we're stopped. Pale and cold hands closed around your wrists, tight and unyielding. You stare blankly before screaming, wrenching your hands away. At least, trying to. You yank fruitlessly against the hands appearing from the screen. They blink in and out of existence, coding clearly seen. The voice came back.

**"Jegus crust idiot, will you hold still? It's hard enough that I actually have to drag you in here much less keep you still."**

You ignore the much clearer voice and continue to pull back. They tsk and yank back, twice as hard. You fly forward, hands now inside the screen. It was cold, numbing, and slick. It felt wet, yet it didn't. All in all, you could tell you were in major trouble.

"Stop. Let. Me. GO!" you yelled, yanking back with each word. The giggling continued and this time, a head popped out. It was a girl with black hair and dark green eyes. The girl from the nightmares. She smiled.

**"Not on your life!"**

She pull d back hard, head disappearing while dragging you with it. You scream one last time before your head was engulfed.

It was cold and dark and, surprisingly, green. Line after line of code flew past, confusing poor you even more. You reach out to one, watching more code flow through your fingers. You smile slightly as you fly by. Code began gathering in front of you, and three figures appeared. One was the girl from the nightmare. Another was a girl... Boy? With short brown hair, bright red eyes, and a green and yellow striped sweater. The last was a similar kid, but with a blue and purple striped sweater and a closed eye smile. Code danced around their feet where they appeared, floating before you.

**"Hello again (Y/n). Sorry for that rough trip hehe~"** the black haired girl giggled lightly, smiling softly. You frown and cross your arms, trying to look as stern as you could while floating.

"I don't find this the slightest bit of funny. Who the fuck are you people and why the hell am I here?! Not to mention where the hell am I?!!" The closed eye one frowned and the red eyed one grinned.

"Fr1sk doesn't l1ke the language you're us1ng, so 1'd cool 1t 1f 1 were you, (Y/n)." Red eyed cooed, grinning and resting an arm on the one you assume was Frisk. Frisk nodded and raised their hands, signing it seemed. Despite your very limited knowledge on sign language (you only know of the universal one known as the 'bird'), you could understand them perfectly.

_It's OK to be afraid. Chara, I think it's OK to let (Y/n) let out anger. Hato didn't exactly explain anything._ You smile at Frisk and glare at the other two. They raise their hands in defense.

"Care to explain now?" The three look at each other before Hato steps forward. She sighs.

**"Okay, look. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but my friends need help. All I ask is you to release everyone from the underground."** Chara pushes Hato a little and steps forward, a strange look in their eyes.

"But you see, there's a catch. You have three ways to do th1s..." Frisk floated forward.

_And you may feel the need to choose one way over the other..._  Then came Hato.

" **Whether you like it or not. But remember, it's always your choice...** " You watch as all three floated back. They stared with different looks, Chara with a blood lust, Frisk with what you think was determination, and Hato with sadness. Then they melted into darkness. You floated for a while longer, enjoying the serenity. Then, you were falling.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT FOR BALLS WHAT THE HELL?!" You yell, watching code merge into walls. A yellow flower bed appeared, far, far below you. You scream as you face what surely is your last sight.

"Excuse me, but what are you screaming for?" Your (E/C) eyes snap open and your mouth falls shut. A boy is floating above you, grinning boyishly. You turn your head a bit. You're floating above the flowers, a few inches away from them. You turn back to the boy.

"C-can you possibly.. Let me... Down?" He smiles brightly, buck teeth shining white.

"Sure!" Then you fall.

 

 


	4. *3.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N confused? Good C:

_Pain._

_Heat._

_Copper._

_Red and blue._

_Sticky fingers._

_Screams._

_Black._

_I can't..._

_I don't..._

_What's happening?_

_Maybe it's best..._

**_To sleep_ **

**A/N confused? Good C:**


	5. *4.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's summer time, no finals no testing yay. This means, UPDAAAATES

"Woah! You okay?" You groan and give a double thumbs up to the floating blue boy doing a windy thing.

"Peachy..." You peer up at him with a skeptical look in your (e/c) eyes, not fully trusting your own mind. He grins and holds out a pale hand, rough with callouses. You take it, glad to have assistance up. You nervously brush off imaginary dirt and look around, including up. Above was a hole in the roof, sunlight streaming through and casting a golden glow to the whole room due to the golden flowers you and blue boy rested on. Besides that were steep walls and a passage way leading out, and further into the cave. 

"I haven't gone ahead. I figured it would be best to wait here for a while to be safe," blue boy spoke, biting his bottom lip with the buck teeth style he had going on. You stare at him, assessing his looks. A nerdy looking boy, complete with square glasses and sparkling white teeth. Bright blue eyes, brighter than any you've seen peered at you as well, contrasting his pitch black mess of hair. He wore light blue pajamas, a lighter symbol or what looked to be wind on the shirt and a long hoodie trailing to the ground. You cough and his eyes flicker back to meet yours.

"Why haven't you tried... flying out?" you question, not exactly wanting to meet the innocence in those eyes. He shrugged and looked up.

"Whenever I do try, it's like the place extends. No matter how far I go up, it's the same place I started ascending..." You bit your lip and run a hand through your (h/l) hair, barely remembering the meeting before hand. A sigh escapes your lips as you look back up with a determined look.

"Let's get a move on then." He looks confused until you grab his hand and begin walking to the passage way. You think back to before you fell down here, bits and pieces flashing, but no clear memory. Why can't I remember...?

"Hey... Are you ok? And what exactly... is your name? Mine's John if that helps!" You turn to him for a moment and let go. He's looking up with hopeful eyes and a shy smile. You sigh and turn back to keep walking.

"(Y/n). Now let's go. I think I heard something up ahead..." you respond. A breeze pushes past you and suddenly he's in front, floating a bit. You watch as the long, sock like blue hoodie brushes the ground and whips as he turned his head. You're eyebrows furrow together for only a moment as he does a weird hand motion, only to realize he meant for you to follow him. Shrugging, you follow behind the weird teen.

"There's a room... with some kind of... yellow flower? And it's talking to... is that Jade?!" John zooms ahead, leaving you behind in the dust. He ends up tackling a black, waist long, messy haired girl with giant round glasses, similar buck teeth to him, and bright green eyes. She squealed and hugged him back as well, both momentarily forgetting the yellow flower a few feet near them. It... grinned... evilly before setting about a happy, neutral look. You hesitantly walk into the dark room with only a patch of green, making sure to never turn your back on the flower. 

"Oh! Is that the mystery girl?" You snap your head to the girl who walked towards you with a hand out, smiling politely. You don't smile back and quickly shake her hand, letting go as soon as you could. She frowns a bit before speaking up again. "My name is Jade. You're (Y/n), right?" You nod and she brightens up. The flower coughs and all eyes turn to it. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Wow... There's a lot of you~ You all must be new to the underground, aren'tcha?" You hesitate before nodding at the talking, and seemingly innocent, flower. It grins and shakes its head, almost patronizingly.  Jade narrows bright green eyes at the offending greenery.

"Well, someone ought to teach you guys how things work around here! Guess little ol' me will have to do~" The scene around you three flashed, and everything turned monochrome. The flower seemed more threatening than innocent as it may suggest. A bright red heart appeared from your chest, glowing and beating softly. You gasped and held a hand near it, flinching at the sudden warmth that seemed to cover your body as your hand approached the heart. Your (e/c) eyes flash to your other two partners. Jade was poking a light green heart, flinching a bit and giggling, where as John was pushing a blue heart with his windy powers, staring in awe. 

"See that? That is your **SOUL,** the very culmination of your being! You're soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**!" You gently cup the cartoonish heart, more careful than before. You look as your (s/t) hands shake slightly, fear or cold, you couldn't decide.

"What's LV?" John asked, choosing to sit and float rather than stand. Jade sighed and you chose to answer the obvious.

"Level, duh. It's like a video game. LV stands for love, HP stands for health points, shit like that," you explained. John 'oh'ed before turning back to Flowey.

"Silly! LV doesn't stand for level! It stands for **LOVE** , of course!" Your eyebrows furrow and Jade sighs. 

"What do you mean love?? How do you even gain that???" Jade exclaims, sighing. 

"I don't know... but it would be nice to get stronger~" you reply happily. John nods and Flowey clears its throat. He glares pointedly at you then smiles again.

"You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, love is shared through... little white... _friendliness_ pellets!" You shoot a look at John and Jade before turning back to the flower. White spinning pellets appeared around him, floating and seemingly innocent. Something in your head screamed at you to move and not touch them. You readied yourself. 

"Are you ready? Gather as many as you can!" The pellets moved slowly to each of you, and you move around them. Jade and John follow your lead, hesitating only slightly. Flowey shot a less amused smile and lowered his eyelids. 

"Hey buddies, you missed them. Let's try that again, shall we?" He sends another wave, and you all step out the way again, maneuvering your hearts out the line of fire. The air gets tenser.

"Hey, are you guys brain dead?? Run. Into. The Bullets! I mean Friendliness pellets!" You set your mouth into a grim line and move out the next wave, Jade and John doing so as well. You all look at each other and nod, getting into fighting stances. John gets out his windy powers and Jade a gun you didn't see before. You look around before deciding to pick up a rather hefty stick. Flowey's face contorts to an evil grin, smug and smiling. 

" _You know what's going on here, don't you?  You just wanted to see me SUFFER."_ Suddenly, you were immobile, unable to move. You struggle in place, trying to move your soul out of harms way. A circle of pellets surrounded you all. You glare at the grinning flower.

 **"DIE."** Maniacal laughter surrounded you all, filling the empty cavern as the pellets moved closer. You watch in anger and fear as the bullets inch closer and closer. jade shrieks in frustration and you feel the wind move frantically at John's efforts. Then, it all stopped. The bullets disappeared and Flowey's face turned into one of confusion. Very soon, a fireball appeared from the right, a passage before unseen revealed in the light. It hit Flowey head on, sending him flying out of sight. You were all removed from your motionless status and any bumps or bruises were healed.

"What a terrible creature... Torturing such poor, innocent, youth." A tall goat lady appeared in front of you three, gently helping you steady yourself with a large white, and furry paw. She wore what seemed to be royal clothing and had kind monochrome eyes. She smiled at the three of you, petting your (h/c) head.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through every day to see if anyone has fallen. You three... you are not the first to fall. A while ago, 6 other children fell, and passed through, not staying long at all. But please, follow me, and I will guide you through the catacombs children. " The world fades back to colour, revealing kind brown eyes, and royal purple robes. You turn to John and Jade.

'So, do we trust the Goat Lady?" Jade asks, brushing off her clothes, a blue skirt and red jacket over a black shirt. John stretches and shrugs.

"I would suppose so. She did save us..." you mumble. Jade nods slowly, and you take the initiative to lead them. Toriel smiles kindly, leading you all into a tall purple hall. Twin staircases lead to another hall and between them lay a pile of red leaves. You stray to the leaves, smiling softly as you step in them. You look at Jade and John beside you, then up at the ruins. The shadow looms above you, and yet, you're filled with determination.

**[File Saving...]**

**[File saved.]**

**_A/N_ **

**_Hello! so finals are over, so is school, and it's summer vacation! Time to update EVERYTHING MUAHAHHAHAHAH_ **

 

**_suggestions? Leave in the comments~_ **

**_Unedited_ **


	6. *5.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your new home.

**"Please.... Stay determined... Don't go..."**

"Come, innocent ones." You three turn your heads to Toriel beckoning you with a paw, smiling softly. You take the lead, studying the intricate designs with your hands, gazing the old purple stone. Jade places a hand on your shoulder, as if to comfort you, before moving a head. The kind bipedal goat leads you all into another another hall with 6 floor spaces, a lever, and a blocked off doorway. A sign hangs near the closed door.

"Oh oh! I got this! You flip the lever after you hit certain floor switches, probably the middle ones. Then woosh! The door opens, right?" Jade speaks up, hopping back and forth on her feet, glancing up at Toriel with bright green eyes. Toriel only smiles and pats her head before turning her attention to you all.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones," she begins. You and John immediately begin snickering. Innocent? As if with the internet now and days. Only after a moment of Jade glaring at you two did her words register. You clam up and elbow John, who loudly complains. 

"What do you mean 'new home'?" you question coldly, fear rising in the depths of your mind. She merely smiles kindly before continuing her lecture, choosing to ignore you. 

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the **Ruins**." she continued in her ever soft voice. Jade shoots you a look of concern and John shrugs lightly. Toriel walks along the outer switches, pressing each lightly with a foot before moving along. She retreats to the button as the four switches are pressed and flips it, the doorway sliding upward. Jade mutters a quiet oh and Toriel smiles. 

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room."

"Oh, I thought they were only there for decor." you mumble sarcastically. John muffles a snicker and elbows you sharply. You grunt. His elbows are pointy as fuck. 

"Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel pointedly continues. You furrow your eyebrows more so. Why did she say it as if you all would be staying down here forever? You utter this to Jade who simply shrugs.

"Uh, Ms. Toriel. You do know we have to be moving on soon, so we won't be around for long." John speaks up, biting his lower lip and pushing glasses up his face. A look flashes on the goat lady's face before the same kind smile appears. She moves on to the next room, waiting a moment in the doorway. 

"Well, let's just keep moving." Jade mumbles, less than ecstatic now. You take the lead again, (s/c) hands picking at the edges of a simple (f/c) sweater you wore. Speaking of the sweater... Where did you get it? 

_It's not yours._

You shake the thoughts away and move onto the next room, steps growing more so determined. Toriel stands patiently by a wooden sign nailed to the ground. A quick look around the room reveals a long hallway with two streams and bridges going over each. Writing is show on the walls next to a few well placed levers along the walls. Spikes block the way into the next room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip." Toriel says, still smiling. Instead of feeling unsettled by that smile, you feel a bit comforted, knowing she wouldn't harm you nor your friends. Before she marches down the hall, you catch the hem of her dress in your hands.

"Listen, Toriel. Where's the way to the surface? We have families, friends who we need to get back to," you ask meeting her soft, crimson brown eyes. The eyes narrow and the same look flashes across her face.

"The Underground is dangerous, my child. It is much safer here, where monsters will not attempt to do you harm." is all she replies before she's moving briskly down the hall again. You sigh and look to the other two teens. John pats your arm.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll convince her otherwise! Let's just get the switches and." a snarky grin appears on his face as he snickers lightly. "listen to her _tu-toriel_." He breaks out in full laughter as you muffle a grin and groan with Jade instead. 

"How didn't I see the pun?!" Jade yells to no one, flipping her hands in the air and walking along the path. John follows, poking fun at her. You opt to read the sign first.

Stay on the path.

Welp. Simple enough. You shrug and follow the path, spotting the obvious switches. Jade runs to one and John to the other, both calling dibs and flipping the switches. The spikes fall into the floor and Toriel claps her h- hooves? paws? Either way, she's excited.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones~" She moves onto the next room, allowing no more room for questions. You follow quickly behind.

"...is that a practice dummy..." you mumble, face blanking at the sight. Was she planning on teaching you how to fight?

"It's probably to teach us about the soul thing that flower was going on about (Y/n)." John chirps. You nod, feeling slightly stupid for not thinking about that. 

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel begins.You snicker as a thought of her giving this tutorial flashes in your head. Great, now all you'll remember is that stupid pun.

"What if we don't wanna fight?" Jade asks, fighting her own giggles. John gives up and retreats to a nearby corner, letting out snorts.

"That's why I will prepare you for such a situation," she replies. "The process is quite simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a **Fight**. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." You're pushed forward by Jade. 

"You go first, (Y/n). I think you'll be best at this." You shrug and step forward. To your slight surprise, the room goes black and white. Your red heart appears in front of you, and you dimly remember that weed telling you it was your soul of all things. You feel a sudden need to protect it. The dummy stares blankly on. You hesitate, then start talking.

"Er.... Nice weather down here right? Well, I mean, it's not much weather considering it's underground... haha." The dummy stares blankly on. It doesn't seem much for conversation, but Toriel seems happy. The fight ends.

_You earn 0 gold and 0 EXP_

"Ah, very good! You are very good." She steps through the doorway without another word. John shoots you a thumbs up and Jade a cheeky grin. The three of you follow. Its just a simple path. Toriel stays quiet and walks to the end of the room again. You study the path before following, staring at various vine patterns. On your way, a giant frog like monster hops in your general direction. You stare at it, wincing as the scenery turns black and white and your soul pops out. Jade and John give small shouts of concern, but they seemed muffled. 

_Froggit attacks you!_

"Heh... hey there." You speak holding your hands out peacefully. You think to yourself, kind things to say. "You're looking pretty slick, broyo!" You chuckle out nervously. Froggit didn't seem to understand a word, yet was flattered anyway. Toriel appears in the middle of your fight, glaring down the Froggit with a motherly stare. You giggle as it walks shamefully on. 

_You earn 0 gold and 0 EXP_

Toriel pretends nothing happened and walks on, kindly asking the three of you to follow behind her. You do, lining up as if in kinder again, and watch as a path appears where she steps. The next room she tells each of you how independent you are before running down the long hall. 

"We must show how brave we have become!" John says, posing valiantly. Jade out right laughs and you grimace at the display. John winks and flies down the hallway, ignoring the shouts of complaint by you and Jade. 

"Welp, let's get marching." Jade suggests. And march you do, content with the comfortable silence surrounding you two. A pillar appears at the end and John is leaning on it, whistling a tune under his breath. Toriel steps out. She hands each of you an old flip phone, explaining briefly how you were to call her if anything went wrong before she came back and how she must go to the shop. She then walks off, warning you all to stay put. You stand for a good minute.

"Alright, let's go." You announce. Jade nods in agreement and John stares flabbergast at the two of you.

"She said stay put!" he cries. You pat his head.

"I want to go home, and I feel like I have more to do. We need to move Egbert." John pales a bit as you say his last name, and Jade looks off to the side, looking downtrodden. 

"Dave use to call me that... Karkat too..." You apologize and he's back to his normal self.

"Let's just go." Jade suggests. You nod and move on to the next room. The Froggit you briefly encountered is standing by the doorway. Jade speaks to him quietly and translates to John and you, although you're not sure how she understands.

"Excuse me, humans. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you **act** a certain way, or **fight** until you almost defeat them..." Jade hesitates before continuing. "They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please..."

**"Use some Mercy, human."**

_Unless of course, they threaten you even when you don't want to fight._

"Deep." you reply. Jade shrugs and you continue on, examining a fork in the road. One goes into another room and the other way leads further into the current room. In various locations are piles of leaves. John zooms to the one closest to the three of you, laughing quietly as he gestures to you and Jade to join him. You don't hesitate to, finding your inner child hard to control.

Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with **determination.**

**[File saving...]**

**[File saved.]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Look at that guys! Another chapter. I am so slow at posting these quq
> 
> Comment, vote, like, leave kudos, whatever! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> PS: I failed my AP tests... kinda feel like a failure u-u
> 
> Hello reader am Mars :3, Am friends with the author and i edited this chapter.
> 
> note this my first time doing this and keep supporting my friend! ouo

**Author's Note:**

> Do you take the chance to reset?
> 
> ❄♒♋■& ⍓□◆ ♋●● ♐□❒ ❒♏♋♎♓■♑


End file.
